Disco Chomper
|variant of = |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = Subtlety is definitely not Disco Chomper's strong suit. His groovy polyester leisure suit is, though! }} Disco Chomper is a Legendary variant of Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a special ability called Disco Fever. The ability activates when he swallows 5 zombies, giving Disco Chomper a speed boost and attack boost that lasts for about 30 seconds. His first appearance in Backyard Battleground is as a boss in the mission "Impsomnia," where the zombies have to ruin a party the plants have started so that the Imps can sleep. Descriptions Stickerbook description Subtlety is definitely not Disco Chomper's strong suit. His groovy polyester leisure suit is, though! In-game description Eat Zombies to fill your Disco Fever meter. Fill it all the way to gain a speed boost and inflict extra damage! Primary weapon The Disco Chomper's primary weapon is called the Disco Chomp. It deals 30 damage (without damage upgrade) to zombies, which is 5 more damage than the base Chomper's chomp (25 without damage upgrade). It's basically the same as the normal Chomp, as you can also swallow zombies if you go behind them. However, swallowing zombies is essential to activating Disco Fever. Abilities Strategies With The Disco Chomper is very similar to the standard Chomper with the exception of Disco Fever which activates after eating 5 zombies (It fills up the same regardless of the type of zombie). As with all members of the Chomper class, it is best to use a stealthy strategy, go for single targets and avoid groups of zombies and/or hide around corners, and wait to strike so you can fill Disco Fever. Another good strategy to fill your meter is to eat the zombies summoned from dirt (Browncoat Zombie is a favorable target), thus allowing you to fill meter without much fear since the consumable zombies rush toward you without much sense of reason most of the time. When Disco Fever is activated, you may wish to act very aggressively as the damage and speed boost makes you practically invincible to everything with an exception of the Parrot Pal and sniping zombies. To deal with these, you can use Chomp Cannon ability on them. As a general rule, it's best to keep yourself out of the sights of zombies you can't reach, as Chompers in general are extremely vulnerable to snipers (Though the Yeti Chomper is an exception to a degree). Against When fighting a Disco Chomper it is best to be sniping it and try to pack in groups to avoid death. Try and get on rooftops or big rocks as it cannot reach you from there (watch out for the Chomp Cannon though). Try and keep an eye out for any Disco Chompers as if they are ignored and manage to fill their Legendary Meters, they can push/defend objectives effortlessly (most of the time). Soldiers, Engineers and Allstars are effective counters to this Chomper (Imps can be depending on the skill of the Imp). Unlocking tips The Disco Chomper is a Legendary variant, meaning that it is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. The best strategy to unlocking the Disco Chomper is to keep buying Fertilizer Fun packs, as they only contain Plant-only items, and have the best items, meaning that it is more likely you will get the Disco Chomper. Another good strategy to get him is to buy the Zany Zombopolis packs, because it has the highest chance of getting a Legendary. Sometimes, a character showcase will happen, and the selected plant class will get a limited pack featuring items it can only get. If that class is Chomper, you may have a chance to get a Disco Chomper piece, since only Chomper related items can be received. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to the camera in Garden Warfare * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Disco Chomper.PNG|Disco Chomper in-game Disco Chomper.png|Disco Chomper in the Stickerbook Plants vs Zombies GW2_20170312181020.png|Disco party in the dark Plants vs Zombies GW2_20170504194908.png|Disco Chomper in front of Yeti King disco chomper bobble head.png|Bobble head 20190201_195124.jpg|A Disco Chomper in the Plants vs. Zombies Comics Video Plants vs zombies Garden Warfare 2 - Disco Chomper Legendary Trivia *In the Impsomnia mission, before the player completely destroys the party, the Disco Chomper comes out of the ground in front of the turntables. The Disco Chomper appears in a similar way to the Disco Zombie, with Disco Zombie's boss theme even starting to play, before being changed. After this cutscene, he engages the player in combat. He is considered a "champion," meaning he has more health than a regular Disco Chomper. In this mission, the Disco Chomper is also called the "DJ Chomper." **Since the Disco Chomper is called the "DJ Chomper" in the "Impsomnia" mission, it is possible that Disco Chomper is the DJ for, or even started, said party. ***Some of the music heard at the party is a remix of the rap jam. *He looks very similar to the party variants, but rather is specifically disco themed (70s), rather than 80s themed. **He is also not obtained from Infinity Time. *He is the second Chomper variant with human-like teeth, with the first being the Chester Chomper, and the third being the Unicorn Chomper. *His head resembles a disco ball. *Disco Chomper was given a new movement animation once he activates his Disco Fever in the Graveyard Variety Pack expansion. However, this may be something that is shown due to his increased speed, as Hot Rod Chomper does this animation when he eats a zombie, and any other Chomper variant can also do this special animation with the Speed Boost Craziness option activated in a private match. *Whenever he chomps, emerges from the ground or respawns, disco-like sounds can be heard. *Him, Iron Citron, Computer Scientist, Toxic Brainz, Commando Corn and Scallywag Imp are the only non-party variants to be of "Legendary" rareness. **In addition, all four have special abilities that are activated by filling their respective meters. ***Furthermore, Disco Chomper and Toxic Brainz are the only two Legendary variants that fill their meter in unique ways. Disco Chomper must eat his victims, rather than vanquishing them with his bite or damaging abilities, whereas Toxic Brainz must fill his meter with successfully landed punches. *He is the only Chomper variant does not have any sort of organic on his head. fr:Mordeur Disco Category:Chomper variants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants